


he feels like summer

by sleepfight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Jobs, Human AU, Jock Markus is dreamy, M/M, Markus doesn't get it but he likes making Simon happy, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Simon is lazy but Markus is irresistible, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepfight/pseuds/sleepfight
Summary: Markus hasn’t been gone long, but in the heavy heat, Simon feels like he’s been waiting forever.





	he feels like summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrosh/gifts).



Simon loves summer.

He loves how alive everything becomes when the weather warms up, how the neighborhood seems to burst with activity as people indulge in their free time with yard chores and cookouts that fill the air with aimless conversation. He loves the way the sun looks when it shines through lawn sprinklers, casting a prism of colors as the arc of water slides back and forth. He loves how the long, hot days ease into a gentler night.

It makes Simon feel content and lazy.

He’s laying in the hammock in his backyard on one such night, stretched out in a thin cotton t-shirt and shorts, basking in the warm evening air as he waits for Markus to get back from his run. Simon doesn’t understand the appeal of jogging in this weather. The temperature hasn’t dropped much since the sweltering afternoon and the humidity is oppressive and stagnant, hardly the ideal environment to do anything but loaf around enjoy the temporary reprieve from the sun’s beating rays. It had been too hot to exercise during the day recently so Markus had adjusted his schedule to run during the evenings. Practical, but it meant Simon was missing him now. He would have been more than happy to stay twisted up in the hammock with Markus but the other man had gently insisted, assuring Simon he’d make it quick before ducking into the house to change.

Markus hasn’t been gone long, but in the heavy heat, Simon feels like he’s been waiting forever. He yawns and flops an arm over his eyes. He feels boneless and lethargic, weightless where he’s cradled by the hammock, and thinks that maybe it would be nice to sleep outside where the breeze can catch his hair. Maybe Markus can torture himself in the heat but Simon is too comfortable to move an inch.

A low _clink_ sounds as the back gate unlocks and Simon hears upbeat footsteps approaching him from across the back yard. He lifts his arm so that he can crack an eye open and watch Markus pull his headphones out of his ears, a towel draped around his neck. He stops beside the hammock and grins at Simon, reaching a hand down to stroke down Simon’s cheek, leaving a trace of warmth as it trails down his neck.

“Did you fall asleep?” Markus teases and Simon turns his head into Markus’ palm, feeling the heat gathered there.

“No,” he sighs. “I’m just really comfortable.”

Markus sits down on the edge of the hammock, rocking it slightly, and his expression softens. “We should go inside,” he says. He runs his fingers through Simon’s matted hair. “I need a shower and you need to get to bed.”

“Nooooo,” Simon whines and grabs him by the forearm, pulling Markus down to lie on top of him in the hammock, making it swing unsteadily. Markus is heavy, pressing Simon’s back into the knotted fibers of the sling, and Simon can feel the heat radiating through Markus’ clothes. Simon wraps his arms around his waist and pulls Markus tightly against him, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder.

“Simon, no, ah--” Markus laughs, trying half-heartedly to squirm away. “I’m sticky.”

Simon grins into his shoulder and pulls back, letting Markus sit up a bit. He reaches out and grabs the edge of Markus’s sweaty tank-top, pulling it up and helping Markus to slide out of it, exposing his bare chest to the muggy night air. It makes Markus breathe out in relief and he makes a point to roll his shoulders, showing off a little and making Simon blush. Simon briefly brings Markus' damp shirt to his face, pretends to dab his forehead off of on it, and noses into the sour fabric before tossing it into the grass. He runs a hand up Markus’ arm to his chest, touching the glistening skin he finds there.

“Better?” He asks.

“Much better,” Markus smiles and leans over Simon, wrapping his arms around him and flipping their positions in the hammock so that Simon can lie on top of him. Simon allows Markus to manhandle him, arranges himself so that he can press his face into Markus’ neck, and runs his hands down the other man’s sides, feeling his chest expand, breaths still elevated from his jog. Simon inhales deeply, breathing him in. His skin is flushed, saturated by the elements, and the heady, unclean smell sends a slow pulse of hot need to Simon’s groin.

“Mm, can I?” Simon asks quietly. He’s always a little shy when these moments come between them, always a little unsure that Markus will indulge him, but as always, Markus just smiles and stretches his neck out so that Simon can have all of it. He’s a little bewildered by this, by the color that rises to Simon’s cheeks after Markus works out or comes home drenched after meeting with his rugby club, but Markus loves making Simon happy. He loves when Simon gets overwhelmed and loses himself in taking pleasure, loves how it makes his blue eyes hazy and hot, and so he loves to oblige him in this too.  

Simon presses the length of his body down and licks a wet stripe up the side of Markus’ throat. The brine of his skin is salty and warm and it coats Simon’s tongue, filling his senses with the musky aroma of his boyfriend’s slick skin. He mouths at the joint of Markus’ neck and shoulder, sucking lightly, little nips that make the other man sigh happily. Markus lays his hand in the small of Simon’s back, pulling him impossibly closer, his palm a hot coal through the thin material of Simon’s shirt, and Simon moans quietly. Simon runs his fingers up the front of Markus’ torso. His fingertips brush across the tight planes of his abs and settle on his freckled chest, combing through the sparse patch of damp hairs there.

Simon feels Markus dipping his fingers past the waistband of his shorts and reflexively arches his back, sliding his legs apart so that Markus can slip his knee between them. He rubs his crotch over Markus’ thigh and shivers at the feeling of his shorts tightening.

“You feel good,” Simon groans. He slowly rolls himself across Markus’ knee, grinning wickedly when he catches the hitch in Markus’ breath, and works his free hand between the humid press of their bodies to grasp the front of Markus’ running shorts. Simon traces the outline of his cock through the damp material, making Markus curse lowly, and starts to grind himself against against Markus' leg. A shudder ripples down Simon’s thighs. He can feel his shirt sticking to Markus where they touch, almost uncomfortably hot, little points of contact that send shocks straight to Simon’s fingertips. He glides a hand into Markus’ shorts and slips his fingers around his dick, squeezing lightly.

Markus throws his head back, hips stuttering up into Simon’s palm. Sweat slides from his forehead and gathers in the tense divot of his neck, right where Simon can lathe his tongue and envelope himself with the taste of Markus’ beautiful, sun-kissed skin. Markus squirms, a syrupy whine escaping his lips, and Simon works a line of kisses along his jaw. His nimble fingers work Markus up until he is openly panting, gasping every time Simon’s tongue flicks out against his trembling throat.

Simon ruts against Markus, his own weeping cock staining the front of his shorts and leaving a patch of wetness on Markus’ thigh where he writhes on top of him. He can feel Markus’ chest heaving, trying to cool himself down, but with Simon trapping the heat between them, it just sends rivulets of sweat trickling down his belly. His cock is scorching hot in Simon’s grip and he pulls back a little so that he can capture Markus in a kiss, sliding his tongue past his lips while he jerks him off. He hopes Markus can taste his hard work on Simon’s breath.

Simon rolls his hips and their bodies connect again, building a quick tempo as he grinds himself against Markus’ muscular leg. Markus pushes forward so he can buck his thigh up, feeling Simon’s heavy cock straining against his shorts, and digs his fingernails into Simon’s slim hips, keeping him steady so that he can ride the aching friction.

“Simon,” he gasps into the kiss. Tension pulls Markus’ body tight and he arches against Simon, a beautiful sight that makes Simon’s breath catch. He squeezes Simon’s ass and fucks up into his fist, faster and faster until he cries out, burying his face in Simon’s sweaty hair, and comes all over Simon’s fingers. His eyes glaze over, pupils blown dark and endless, and it makes Simon moan.

It occurs to Simon that their neighbors could look outside at any moment and see the tangle of their bodies. They could draw back the curtains and see Markus with his face twisted in pleasure, his lips red and bitten and quietly begging Simon for  _more, please, more._ The thought surges straight to Simon's erection, making him hiss through his teeth, gripping Markus possessively. Anyone who gets to see Markus like this should consider themselves lucky.

Simon's cock swells and he rocks himself with a frantic intensity, not bothering to unzip his shorts, feeling Markus slide a hand up his belly, up the soaked fabric of his shirt to tweak his nipples. He pinches them hard and chafes them roughly against the grain of Simon’s damp clothes. The bright spark of pain tips him over the edge and Simon loses himself in the blazing heat, vision whiting out as he floods his shorts, cum leaking out and coating Markus’ bare thigh. Simon collapses against Markus’ chest, trembling.

Markus reaches a strong arm around him and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to Simon’s temple. Simon sighs. He feels overheated and sticky, his shirt soaked through with sweat from them both, and he’s a little embarrassed about coming in his underwear, but Markus is a solid, comforting presence beneath him and he can’t find the motivation to move. He flops his hand out and wipes the mess on the grass, pushing off a bit so that the hammock swings gently. It’s enough to make a light breeze and Simon sighs in relief, feeling Markus stroking his long fingers down the curve of Simon’s back. They’ll need to get up soon and clean up. Probably sooner rather than later. But for a few more minutes, Simon sinks into the quietness of the night, feeling Markus breath beneath him, and lets the cooling air wash over him.

 

Simon loves summer.

**Author's Note:**

> For [ky_rosh on twitter!](https://twitter.com/ky_rosh) You are doing the lord's work with your kinky fanart, thank u for your service o7


End file.
